


Self-Service Seduction

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz, Mikaela, and a toy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Service Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



> Inspired by the Extremely Not Safe For Work link in today's Cybertronian.

Jazz's thoughts on everything fuzzed out into static, as he watched his organic cohort member seduce herself with the new 'toy' she had purchased. The woman moved in ways that left his vocalizer on the fritz, the 'cyborg' phallus guiding his optics along her flushed skin.

He was pretty sure why she had bought the big blue one, and couldn't wait to see this seduction in action with the prime focus of their cohort.

Of course, that meant surviving the overload he had building just watching her 'face herself, and he wasn't so sure he was going to do that.


End file.
